


Most Precious To Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve treats Danny like a king, His lover wants to know what did he do to deserve this treatment?, Stat Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Most Precious To Me:

*Summary: Steve treats Danny like a king, His lover wants to know what did he do to deserve this treatment?, Stat Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett brought coffees for everyone, He made sure that his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was done right, & his favorite pastry was on the side. He went to bring to him, as a surprise.

“Thank you, Babe, What’s this for ?”, The Blond asked, as he was touched by the gesture. “Just because I wanted to, You deserve a treat in the morning sometimes”, The Former Seal said, as he leaned in, & kissed him on the top of his head.

When they left to interview a witness, Steve simply handed over the keys, “You sure that you don’t want to drive, Babe ?”, He asked the hunky brunette. Steve shook his head “no”, Danny shrugged, & they left for the witness’s house.

Steve left a little bit earlier than everyone else, After he was done with paperwork. He stopped at an Italian Market, & got everything to make Danny’a special dinner. The Five-O Commander will make sure that things will be perfect.

Danny came home, & found the dining room set up in an romantic setting, He said, “You did this for me ?”, as he took everything in. “You are the most precious thing to me, I love you so much”, Steve said simply, Danny smiled, & said, “I love you too”, They went on with their dinner, & evening.

The End.


End file.
